THE SHIPS ARE REAL!!!!!
By Dragonkitty38! Do not copy without permission! Cast of characters: Peril (main!) Starflight (main!) The Watermelon(main!) Kinkajou(main!) Winter(main!) Moon(main!) Qibli(main!) Clay(main!) Turtle(main!) Sunny(main!) Fatespeaker(main!) And of course, THE SHIPS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Which are surprises.) P.S. I do not favor all the ships that I am using. ' ''I float in the middle of the library. "Why can't I help?" I whine. I put my pouty face on. Starflight sighs. "We've been over this, Peril. You would burn the scrolls if you touched them." “But I bet I could find lots of cool stuff! Like that scroll! It looks cool and magic! I bet there are lots of cool spells in there!” I point to a sparkly purple scroll. “Stop using the word “cool” so much.” he says sternly. “Overused words are no fun.” I groan. This is going nowhere. I spot a watermelon on Starflight’s desk. “Can I help by eating that? At least then it would be out of the way.” “No way!” says Kinkajou. “I’m eating that! It’ll be my reward after I finish doing this hard, HARD work! Why do we have to reshelve these anyway?” Starflight cackles and rubs his talons together. “To mess with the students!” he says in an evil mad scientist voice. Everyone stares. “Nothing! Nothing! I didn’t say anything.” he says embarrassedly. “Kinkajou?” says Winter. “Huh?” “Why did you come here if you didn’t want to help?” “Ummmm…” Kinkajou turns pink. I guess that means embarrassment. “Ooooh, now you really have to tell us!” I say. “Well… I made a bet with Moon…” “Yes?” “ ...that if I shelved more books than she did…” “Go on.” Qibli says. “Oh! Hey! Peril was right! This scroll is cool! It has spells in it!” says Moon, who seems VERY flustered. “It does?!” Clay and Starflight say at the same time. Clay! My heart flutters. “Yeah! I think this one’s about boats.” “Well?” I say. “Let’s hear it!” “Okay…” Moon says like this is a bad idea but she can’t back out now. “ Make ships real, Real as meal! Except, of course when it’s with a seal!”' “That’s it?” I say. “What does it even me-” A dark wind sweeps through the room, crackling with electricity. Blue, silver, gold, green, weird colors like octarine,( That rhymes!) which only ever shows up on the Discworld, colors that I can’t even name fly through the air. “I guess that wasn’t it!” Qibli shouts over the wind. “I’ll say!” I yell back, although I doubt anyone can hear me over the crackling and whistling and other odd magic noises like bells clanging and the Nyan Cat Song. I hear a scream. Peering through the darkness, I see something stranger than anything in Burn’s weirdling tower. Moon has been cut in half. Two more screams sound through the darkness, and I see that Qibli and Winter have also been halved. One half of Moon joins onto half of Qibli, and the other half joins onto half of Winter. (Starflight would kill me if he could read minds. I’m using half WAY too much. Half half half half half half half half half half half half half! Hah! Take that, Starflight!) The remaining part of Qibli joins the remaining half of Winter. I watch in fascination as more dragons are halved and recombined. Then I get a funny feeling inside. Gah! Now I’m getting ripped in half! Huh. That's weird. I don't feel any pain. One half of me flies over to Turtle. The other half (with my consciousness in it) flies over to Clay. Then the storm is over. I look around.Why am I all hungry all of a sudden? And... Three moons! My talons are coppery brown instead of just copper! "WHAT IS GOING ON!??" I screech, although my voice is weirdly deep. "The spell!" says another voice I don't recognize.I turn around. "Who are you?" I say. . Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)